Under the Sheets: Draco Malfoy
by kagschannold
Summary: you and Draco are just looking for a little alone time, and with his determination, and your passion, you'll both get what you want. Story puts you in it. Rated M just in case.


**Under the Sheets**

**Summary: you and Draco are just looking for a little alone time, and with his determination, and your passion, you'll both get what you want. Story puts you in it.**

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own the song "Under the Sheets", by Ellie Goulding.**

* * *

><p><em>Like all the boys before, like all the boys, boys, boys.<em>

You steal into the foyer to Malfoy manner, leaving the mess of the casual family dinner. Draco seemed bothered sitting there amongst the people he made so obvious he didn't want to be around. Those grey eyes, the very same ones you found yourself looking into the whole afternoon, couldn't deny that he was feeling distracted. He was roused in thinking about much more _interesting_ activities.

_You left a bloodstain on the floor._

Up the extensive, seemingly spiral staircase, you hold his hand, which feels hot against your own palm. The butterflies, they turn into rapidly racing hornets. He looks back at you for but a second, but it's enough. All he does is always enough for you… so much that it's _still _too much

_You set your sights on him. You left a handprint on the door. _

When you reach the very top of those stairs, Draco turns to you, and he reaches out with his hands, the one leaving yours. He tucks them behind your ears, and pulls your head forth. The gap left between your lips seems like miles, and you want everything to win that race. To be able to stand in victory, like you have many times with him. Slowly, so tauntingly, Draco pulls you the rest of the way. His lips burn against yours, and the beating heart behind your breast pounds so hard that it feels as if it might burst.

_Like all the boys before, like all the boys before._

Turning, altering, and speeding up according to passion. His lips move expertly against you, and lower to the start of your neck. You let out a moan, which only causes Draco to flick out his tongue. It's a jolt of electricity against your already searing hot skin, and for the first time, and the _very_ first, he shudders.

He likes the way you squirm in his arms, the way you moan so soft in his ears. It's intoxicating, pure euphoria and ecstasy. It's all he needs, and you can feel it. In between his thighs, something motivates him.

_I've seen you in a fight you've lost… I've seen you in a fight._

Your back hits hard against the wall you didn't remember being there moments ago. It knocks the breath out of your lungs, and your fingers dig into Draco's shoulder.

He groans almost too loud, and you worry about the others, the ones downstairs eating so innocently amongst one another, hearing you. They are oblivious to the two of you, and what you are partaking in. Particularly, you do not really care, and you wonder if they have noticed the absence.

They wouldn't dare accuse _you_.

That innocent façade you put on in front of them was so expertly scripted. Each shy giggle, and embarrassed glance were the works of someone who knew _exactly_ what they were doing. You hoped perhaps, the likes of his family thought you were a perfectly packaged porcelain doll. You have never been touched, no, not in their eyes.

It was, at _one time_, very true. Those innocent little curls, just like the doll, were coiled and glimmering. You had everything to lose, and you promised yourself, you innocent little child, that you would preserve yourself for marriage.

The moment you set eyes on Draco Malfoy, it was all shattered. Your impression of him made you want to change. It scared you, but the attraction had started early, and Draco was anything but the innocent type. He had a reputation, and back then, you were a delicate flower.

Now, this flower had thorns. It was no longer a blossom. It was in full bloom, and Draco was the selfish bee sipping at your nectar.

_We're under the sheets, and you're killing me._

Such sweet nectar it was.

_In our house made of paper… your words all over me._

When Draco's hand starts to slowly tease the line of your back, beneath your dress, you go limp against his touch. He stares down into your emerald green eyes, and in his grey ones, you see that same arousal you had in the dining room. He licked his lips, the bottom one jutting out just slightly past the top. He looks so much more attractive than you remembered.

Of course, you'd seen that face many times before.

With one motion, Draco had your dress, and proceeded to unzip it with his other hand. The one on your back remains there, and you blush up at him. You look so pretty, so divine, and it fuels him to keep going.

The chilled air around you sends chills along your arms, as you see, in the corner of your eye, your pastel blue dress falling to the floor. You have no time to do the same to him, when Draco suddenly hoists you up off the floor. He lifts you enough to where you, out of instinct, wrap your legs about his hips. He presses against you, still staring into your eyes.

You kick off your heels, and they bounce off the carpet, one tumbling down three of the steps to your left.

_We're under the sheets, and you're killing me._

Before you know it, you are both in his bedroom, the dark colours of his walls, his marbled floor, and full-sized bed seem intimidating. You had never, out of all the times like this, been in such a room before. No, you had never seen his taste, and you had never felt the silk of his comforter against your naked back.

These activities had never been anywhere else but your house, or in the common rooms.

It was an exciting change. One that invigorated you that much more.

Down, down, down, you fell into the large feather pillow, where the crisp material sent a rush through your being. He falls at your side, holding himself up by the elbow.

_In here the world won't bring us down. _

Finally, _finally_, you are able to grasp the tiny little buttons to his clean, white shirt. You fiddle with the holes, and eventually, you are letting your hands roam over his upper torso. He shudders with anticipation, and leans in to kiss you hungrily.

The taste of his tongue is sweet, it fills you with adrenaline, and you slip your own tongue into his willing mouth.

The way he plays with you, the way he straddles your hips to the bed, it leaves you anything but unsatisfied. He taunts you with slow movements, and his hands tickle at your navel.

You laugh, only because it's _that_ good.

_Out there, a lonely girl could drown. In here we're frozen._

It's not long after arriving into this splendid room, that you are revealed. Your bosom exposed, and your shoulders flat against the bed. Draco looks at you, admirably, he travels along the curves of your body, and he leans in, only to explore them with his tongue.

Oh _god_, you feel as if you would burst, much like your still racing heart.

He sucks, he nips, and then massages. He knows what he's doing, and he does it well, leaving absolutely _nothing_ untouched. You love every moment of it.

No, this girl is no longer innocent.

_We're in a mess baby. We're in a mess._

You raise your hands once more to meet his chest. There, you tickle at the skin, that feels so soft and unflawed. Your fingertips, they start to travel a little lower, until, you are, teasing him back.

He looks at you with assurance, he _wants_ you to do it, he wants you to see what you've seen before. But, you aren't willing to please him fully _yet_. Barely in the hem of his pressed pants, you tuck your finger, and you slide it around the circumference. He moans wantonly, bucking his hips forwards at you.

You smile wickedly. You are under his influence, and your expertise has grown thanks to all he has shown you.

Draco licks his lips, and you give in.

You both fall into a fit of kisses, a fit of groping and caressing all the pleasure-invoking spots. His moans are so blissfully carnal, and your match in a tune.

Surely, his family are starting to wonder just where you are.

_We're under the sheets… and you're killing me._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I hope this wasn't too bad. I hated to end it there, but I didn't want to go full smut xD. Although… I really, <strong>_**really**_**, REALLY, wanted to. Please send me some reviews! I would love to know what you guys think of my stories. Also, I take into consideration any ideas or requests people give. Preferably Draco. xD**


End file.
